This program provides investigators with tools to obtain funding necessary to carry out clinical research to improve the diagnosis and treatment of individuals with musculoskeletal diseases. The national impact of this young investigators research will be appreciated by musculoskeletal disease patients who will be diagnosed sooner and treated more effectively. Their quality of life will be improved from novel clinical research studies performed by the young investigators in these workshops.